Games
by three.hills
Summary: Rose/Emmett in chap 1: The two have to win back a trophy that was lost, what they will do for it has potentially dangerous consequences. Future chapters w/other Cullen pairs. Graphic lemons/smut. Reviews are love. Will be continued due to reviews/requests
1. Rosalie and Emmett

**A/N: Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and the characters of Twilight do not belong to me, nor do they earn me any money…slackers. This fic was also inspired by an episode of Dharma and Greg, which you'll recognize if you've seen it (But you don't need to have seen it for the fic to make sense).**

Games

When I noticed the card I was shocked at the emotions that ran through me. It seemed so innocent, lying motionless on the stand in our room, all white and right angles. My sensitive eyes could make out the upraised designs on the card and knew that there was something written on the other side. I didn't bother interpreting the marks; I knew what it would be: a location. The card was not what caused my reaction; the reaction was inspired by what the card represented, and what it had replaced. The slight layer of dust on the table testified to the fact that something much larger than a card normally resided there. A statue of a goddess, of 

Hathor, the Egyptian goddess of love, music, and beauty, and now she was missing. No, not missing, I told myself, I knew where she would be, knew what that meant. She belonged to Alice and Jasper now.

I thought fondly of the first time I had seen her, being carried between Jasper and Emmett as they approached Alice and me. The boys had been arguing, and though either of them could have carried the small statue, which was no larger than a house cat, neither of them would take their hands off of it. The bazaar was whirling with exotic colors and scents, strange and beautiful sounds filled the air, dancers moved and fabrics roiled and twirled in the night. The time was the 1940s and the four of us stood out in the small marketplace more than I was comfortable with, my golden hair drawing heavy attention from passersby. We were also dressed in clothing that would have been used for the nobility there, or whatever their equivalent was to nobility. Alice smiled brightly as Jasper and Emmett approached, both looking strained. I waited calmly for them to stop glaring at each other, and to say whatever it was that they wanted to say. It was pleasant not having Edward along with us on this trip, as he 

had an annoying tendency to blurt out what others were thinking before they were prepared to share their thoughts. Emmett spoke first.

"I wanted to buy this for you, Rosalie, but Jasper claims that he saw it first."

"I did, and I was planning on purchasing the gift for you, Alice." His eyes narrowed as he pulled the statue slightly, but Emmett's hands refused to budge. Alice and I looked at one another calmly and began to walk down the path to our temporary home, allowing the two men to follow behind us.

"Rosalie, I have a plan," Alice's eyes were dancing excitedly as she walked alongside me. I raised an eyebrow. "Trust me Rose, you'll love this idea." I smiled easily in anticipation; my 

little sister was an evil genius when she wanted to be, and I could tell that she was planning something incredible. I did trust her, because she was the first true friend that I had made following my change. I loved my family, and Emmett made for an incredible soul mate and lover, but Alice's exuberance made my existence truly enjoyable.

I was drawn back to the present by a door slamming downstairs, and the sound of my Emmett's footfalls approaching. The door to our room was thrown open and I found myself suddenly looking down at Emmett, his hands around my waist as the room spun. His beautiful face was full of love, his amber eyes holding nothing but adoration for me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled me closer, brushing his lips against mine. I felt a wall press into my back as Emmett squeezed me tightly against him.

"We have the house to ourselves for the entire afternoon, Rose," he murmured against my ear. I felt his hands move to find the skin beneath my shirt and gasped. His touch was incredible to me, his love and passion my world. Almost enough to forget…

"No! Emmett!" I scared him with my abrupt protest and he pulled away quickly, confused at my reaction. I pointed to the center of the room, where the pedestal sat blankly. His gaze followed and I heard his breathing stop.

"Damn them!" He stalked over to the card and picked it up, reading the words on the other side, "Forks High School, Drama Department, Props Room, during Act IV." He sighed and looked to me, wheels turning in his head already. "How about I cause some trouble, and we end up in the principal's office…he has to go locate my file, and we can do it on his desk?" He bounced on the spot, anticipating our next move.

"Well, that would be good, but it gives Alice too much time to see what we're planning and to make a counterstrike." I thought hard. "What if we do something before they can react, now, even—not giving them time to prevent it?" I bit my lip as I brainstormed possibilities, trying to come up with something good. I had to admit, this decades long game between Alice and Jasper and myself and Emmett was immensely entertaining. Alice had filled me in on the plan all of those years ago, her eyes bright and her smile wide.

"We'll share the statue," she had said, "and I have a game we can play, to see who gets to hold onto it first, and then to see how often it will change hands." She had then laid out her plan: whoever makes love in the most unusual locations gets the statue. Interferences are allowed, if possible, such as when she foresaw what was going to happen and attempted a block, just as Emmett could pester and harass Jasper, feeding him annoyance until he was no longer in the moment. It was petty, and trivial, and the most fun we had ever had over the years. On that first night we all went out, Alice and Jasper making love on a ship harbored in the Nile, while Emmett and I made for a dig site in the desert, where we had sex in a recently 

uncovered temple. Upon our return to our temporary home Alice casually handed the statue over to us and informed us that we were shameless. We all laughed and the games had officially begun.

Emmett paced as I thought hard. We had fought long and hard with them over the years, from having sex on top of a fire truck, to dressing rooms at the mall, to the roof of a church. The school was new territory, though, and I knew that their stunt in the props room had definitely earned them the trophy. I knew that it was best to act now, because if we waited until later they might be able to interfere.

"Where's the nearest theme park?" Emmett's voice broke me away from my own brainstorming. "I'm thinking we go to the nearest park and do it on a roller coaster." He looked around for his keys and I stopped him with a hand on his arm. "What?"

"Emmett, there isn't time for any of that. We should—no." My thoughts started racing dramatically as my eyes widened. "Oh, God….we couldn't." I could feel my anticipation increasing as I allowed the forbidden thought to play out in my head.

"What, Rose?" Emmett eyed me curiously. I turned and walked out of the room and down the hall, trailing my hand along the wall as I approached the stairs. I felt Emmett move behind me as his presence filled the hallway. He followed casually as I slowly made my way down to the living room. I glanced around at the quiet house.

If we did what I was considering…we couldn't, but if we did…

"You have an idea, Rose." His eyes were mischievous as they met mine. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me again, spinning me around and then leaning in and pressing his lips to my throat. "What are you thinking?"

I pointed and waited for his gaze to follow, waited for the shock to hit. I didn't wait long before his booming laughter filled the air. His hands tightened on my waist as he carried me easily across the room. "This is devious, Rose. Who knew you could come up with something like this?" His large arms wrapped me in an embrace as his lips crashed onto mine again. I looked closely at the piece of furniture in front of me. A smooth expanse of polished wood that shone brightly from frequent upkeep, reinforced legs made for a solid piece that wouldn't break if we were careful. The legs were reinforced specifically because Emmett had been shoved casually into the thing before and it had collapsed, broken, but now it could withstand much more.

I hopped lightly up on top of Edward's piano and looked at Emmett with a raised eyebrow and a smile that I just couldn't contain. I reached down and brushed the keys with my hand, listening to the sound ring through the house.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Rose? I mean…Edward—" He broke off as I reached out to him.

"He is going to 'see' this conversation or plan in our heads anyways when he gets back, so we might as well." I stroked his cheek with my hand, "besides, I really want to get that statue back, don't you?" I allowed my hand to trail down his neck and across his wide chest. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and away from him, exposing the marble spread of muscles beneath it. I could hear my unnecessary breathing getting heavier as he moved in closer, his hands rubbing up my thighs, spreading my linen clad legs to allow him to press against me. I was sitting on the edge of the piano, and standing on the floor Emmett's large 

frame was still taller than me. His eyes appeared to be a much darker gold as he lowered his mouth to my neck, stroking along the side of it, before lightly biting down as his hands gripped my shirt and pulled it off.

He stood back for a moment, just looking at me. I caught sight of my reflection in the decorative mirror on the wall and arched my back slightly, which caused my breasts to lift. I saw Emmett in the reflection then, as well, watched him reach out and felt his large hands wrap around my breasts, squeezing gently. His fingers traced around my nipples and I moaned loudly. Emmett's gaze followed mine and he was looking at me abruptly, his eyes on mine in the mirror.

I turned my head back to face him, and felt his tongue trace my lips slowly before entering my mouth and caressing me intimately. At that same moment his hands moved lower on my body and I felt a lift and tug, and then the air was on my skin. He placed me back down 

gently on the wood surface of the piano, and then dipped one of his fingers inside of me. I writhed at his touch and gasped loudly, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly as he curled his finger up and began to stroke my g-spot. I leaned back on the piano as another finger joined the first and he pumped them slowly in a rhythm that left me unable to speak, changing whenever he felt my muscles relax. Emmett began to move faster and I lay down completely, one leg wrapping around behind him as the other came to rest on his shoulder. He pressed down on my hip with his free hand as the other one worked against my sex, and I could feel the sheer strength of him against me in his quick movements. My breathing all but stopped as he shoved both of the fingers as deep into me as he could, and I climaxed violently against his hand, shuddering uncontrollably, nearly completely lost in the moment—crying out his name.

He withdrew his fingers from me and pulled my leg down from his shoulder as he lifted me with his other hand and brought my lips to his once more. I gripped his curls tightly, holding me to him as I opened my mouth and explored his lips with my tongue. He groaned and pressed against me, and I felt his mouth open and his tongue hesitantly entered my mouth. 

I sucked on his tongue and he nearly collapsed gripping my waist as he tried to get even closer, wrapping his large body around mine almost entirely. I broke off the kiss so that I could speak.

"Emmett, come up here." I scooted back to make some room for him, and truly hoped that when the piano had been reinforced and strengthened that they had done a good job. Emmett crawled up next to me and pressed my back down to the smooth wooden surface beneath us. He had lost his pants somewhere on the trip from the floor to the piano, and when he pressed down on top of me I could feel every inch of him laying against me. I shivered again as his mouth found one of my nipples and he began to tease me, rolling the tight bud between his teeth and sucking gently, causing me to gasp again and arch my back. Emmett looked up at me and spoke.

"You are so beautiful when you react to me that way." His voice was kind and gentle when he wanted it to be, and it took on a feel of its own, as though the sounds themselves had 

weight, and could caress me. I sighed as I gazed up at him, wondering how I could have possibly been lucky enough to find him.

"On your back, Emmett," I ordered him, trying my best to look stern. He grinned and rolled off of me and nearly off of the piano, but caught himself just in time. I stifled a laugh at that, and crawled on top of him, surmising that if we didn't want the piano broken we should probably be more careful than we normally would be. I grasped his length with my hand and slowly stroked up and back down, again and again. I watched his muscles tighten and relax as I continued to work. With my other hand I caressed all of the skin that I could reach, tracing invisible designs in his skin with my nails.

"God, Rose…I, damn." Emmett's breathing was heavy and he was shaking slightly. I leaned down and kissed the top of his shaft and his breathing stopped as his jaws clenched. I flicked my tongue out and swirled it around the head of his erection and he gasped loudly. 

"Rose, I need you…fuck, umn…please." I licked him slowly and then took as much of him into my mouth as I could. I felt his hands in my hair and looked up at him to maintain eye contact as I moved my head up and down slowly.

I felt him grip me tightly as he pulled me up and rolled me so that I was abruptly underneath him, my hands on his shoulders as his lips parted mine again. I felt the head of his erection press against the lips of my sex and shivered in anticipation. He thrust himself slowly into me, stretching my opening wide as he buried himself in me as deeply as he could. I spread my legs and Emmett helped me position my ankles up on his shoulders, allowing him to move even deeper inside of me. I groaned loudly as he started to move, pulling himself completely out and the thrusting back in slowly, he repeated this move again and again, each time slightly faster and harder. As a pressure built inside of me his thrusts got more and more intense, and I felt the piano shudder slightly.

"Careful Emmett," I warned, my voice shaky and breathless.

He grinned. "Don't worry…I won't break the piano."

"Maybe…maybe, if we changed positions." I took my legs down and moved them to the side; Emmett helped me and remained inside of me as my body rotated around until I was on my knees, facing away from him. He started to thrust quickly again, and the pressure inside of me built up swiftly, hitching my breath and leaving me gasping again. Emmett's hands held my hips securely as he pounded into me faster and I lowered my top to the smooth surface of the piano, by breasts brushing and bouncing against it as my arms stretched forward. I held onto the edge of the piano with one hand as the other trailed down and over to the keys again. I braced one of my hands there as my body jerked from the force of Emmett's rhythm, and the sound of the discordant notes filled the room. As he came closer to his climax, his thrusting became more irregular and I bit my lip as the pressure inside of me threatened to spill over, my 

muscles tense. Emmett's hands moved from my hips to my breasts and he squeezed them easily, strumming my nipples and then pulling me up against his chest, holding me immobile as he thrust into me once more, as deeply as he could. I was thrown into my climax as he groaned out and held me still-while waves of pleasure crashed over me.

"Emmett!!" I panted out when I could talk again, "God, I love you." My ears perked at the sound of the car pulling onto the road a few miles from the house. I looked at Emmett, "that'll put the statue back where it belongs." I jumped down from the piano, gathered our clothing, and ran upstairs, Emmett close behind me. We put fresh clothing on and ran back downstairs as the front door opened.

Alice's eyes were wide as she silently walked to her room, came back, and handed over the statue. "Good luck, you'll need it."

Jasper's eyes were suspicious. "What could they have possibly done? They didn't even leave the house."

Alice laughed, "Trust me, they earned it…and we need to be out of the way now." She glanced pointedly at the front door that Edward had just opened. She pulled him toward the stairs and stopped to watch in the hallway as Jasper glanced from Edward to Emmett.

Emmett's laughter filled the house suddenly as Edward looked toward him curiously. When his look shifted dramatically from curiosity to rage, I backed up slightly; Emmett's laugh still ringing in my ears.

"Deviants!" Edward shouted, looking from us to his piano. "What—how could you, I mean…this—my piano?!" I rolled my eyes as Jasper, Emmett, and Alice burst out laughing.

Esme and Carlisle walked into the house then, and looked from the incredibly furious Edward to Emmett, and then to the rest of us. Esme spoke first, breaking the silence. "I don't know what this is about boys, but why don't you take it outside." She smiled gently and continued, "Remember last time, Edward—you broke the piano, and we don't want anything happening to it again."

Alice and Jasper collapsed into another laughing fit, as Edward growled and launched himself toward Emmett, who spun and tore through the open door, yelling over his shoulder for Edward to be careful of the piano. Even I had to laugh then, as Esme and Carlisle looked around the room.

"Did I say something?" Esme wondered aloud. She looked to Carlisle, who looked to me, and the statue in my arms.

"I don't think you want to know," he said, and she followed his gaze to the statue.

"Oh…I see." She looked around the room again. "On his piano?" She turned and looked at me, "Rosalie, you do not have sex on your brother's piano!" She stopped as the absurdity of the words became apparent and she laughed. Everyone else joined in, except for Carlisle.

"You know you're just encouraging it at this point, right?" He looked at her with an upraised eyebrow. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think it's cute, their little games, it's good for them, and Edward will get over it eventually." She kissed him slowly and smiled. "Encouraging it would be me saying to them that they're lucky that we aren't competing for the statue, because then they'd never see it again." She turned around and smiled brightly before walking out of the room with Carlisle's hand in hers. Alice looked at me with wide eyes, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the house to talk.

"I think the game just got brought to a whole new level." She spoke quietly as Jasper joined us on the back lawn. "Whoa," she continued, curling up on Jasper's lap as he sat down on the grass, "just think of when Edward and Bella finally join in the fun."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Now you've gone too far, Carlisle and Esme could give us a run for the title…he's been around for centuries longer than we have…but the 107 year old virgin? Right."

Jasper's quiet laugh surprised me. "He's been keeping it pent up for decades, don't count him out quite yet, now, if you'll excuse us Rosalie, we have plans to make." He scooped up Alice and walked back into the house with her.

I sat quietly and waited for Emmett to get back, daydreaming of where we could go from here. The roller coaster idea had definite appeal, I decided, as I watched Emmett approach and then collapse next to me. He smiled up at me. Edward stalked out of the tree line and up toward the house, his bronze hair messy and eyes dark.

"The two of you owe me a new piano." He said, and walked toward the house. "It's tainted now." Emmett shook beside me in an attempt to contain his laughter as I rolled my eyes again. Edward walked into the house and slammed the door as Emmett placed his head gently on my lap, sighing.

"Emmett," I spoke softly, brushing the curls from his face, "we can be in Vallejo by morning."

"What's in Vallejo?" He asked cocking his head to the side, and looking up at me.

I smiled at him as I spoke, "Six Flags Discovery Kingdom."

Emmett grabbed the statue, bounded to his feet, and tore into the house as he spoke, "Get in the car, I'll pack and be there in one minute." The door bounced closed behind him and I laughed and walked around to the garage to get the convertible out. I loved our games.

**A/N: Reviews and requests are always appreciated.**

**  
Dedicated to:**

**evanescencepirate13**

fAnPiRe13

dawn624

**Purplechik7**

Ailana

LiveLoveRENT

BellaSwan

pumaxchristian

bestfriends4life90

toastie2

horselvr15

USoTotallyRockSquirt

**BloodyTulip******

And everyone else who contributed to this amazing thread:

**/title/tt1099212/board/thread/110204569?p1**


	2. Bella and Edward join in The Game

**A/N: I am still not Stephenie Meyer, lo siento. Special thanks to DelilahTCullen for her review on chapter one that helped inspire this chapter. **

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" The voice pleaded with me, giving me one last chance to back down. My heart was racing, heat was spread through my body, and the feel of his cold flesh pressed to me was almost more than I could stand.

"Edward yes, please! If you don't…I am going to finally combust, after building all of this tension…please don't make me beg!" I barely recognized my own voice, it was deeper, I was out of breath, and nearing tears. He couldn't back down, not now. I gripped his hair in one hand, pressed my other to his bare back, and tried to pull him closer.

"I just don't want to hurt you." His low, velvet voice was laced with heavy concern, and would have been heartbreaking under any other circumstances. I guided my hands to his face, and brought his gaze to my own.

"It's my first time, so hurting me is really inevitable, but it will pass, and I will be fine." I brushed his hair back as he growled slightly.

"That's not what I mean."

I shifted slightly, pressing more of my exposed, heated flesh to his smooth cool skin. "You aren't going to hurt me, Edward. You couldn't, you're too careful with me, and you won't let it happen. _Please_. Please be with me." I could feel tears threatening to spill out from my eyes.

"I love you, Bella." He stated slowly.

"I know you do, and I love you…which is why—I, oh—" I was abruptly cut off by Edward's length pushing inside of me. I winced against the brief pain, and then gasped as he started to move. He was very careful, slowly pulling back and then sliding forward into me as I writhed at the sensation, tightly grasping his hair in one hand, and fisting the blankets in another. His pace increased slightly, and I moaned loudly as he started to explore my body with one of his hands as he propped himself up with the other. Every inch of skin he could reach he caressed, kneaded, and brushed with his icy fingertips. My skin flushed with intense heat as my breathing grew more and more irregular.

"I have been waiting for this for so long, Bella." He murmured against my ear, before guiding his mouth to mine, his lips crashing into mine and separating them. His tongue probed deeply inside of me, caressing my own, marking me, as his sweet scent and taste filled my awareness. I rolled my hips to meet his thrusts, and he groaned into my mouth, and pressed his body closer to mine. Everything was right, perfect. We fit together and moved in absolute harmony as a fire built inside of me, more intense then I could imagine, a pressure that threatened my very sanity. Edward was moving faster against me, his thrusts driving that pressure skyward as I arched into him and met his thrusts with my own, my body wrapped around him. When the pressure finally broke over me in a surge the feeling was strong enough to bring Edward as well. He tensed inside of me, thrusting once more as deeply as he could as his release spilled into me. The waves rocking through me left me breathless, speechless, and utterly swept away by the sensation. Edward and I stayed locked together for some time, gently holding onto each other as I drifted closer and closer to sleep. Icy lips pressed into my forehead and my lullaby started floating through the air as I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the night that Edward and I first crossed that line together, and I couldn't be more pleased with our relationship now. Once he realized that he truly wouldn't hurt me we were frequently expressing our relationship in an incredibly physical way. Edward was refusing to take me to the house since that first night, which lead me to believe that he was being ruthlessly teased by his brothers, and wanted me spared the embarrassment. I was grateful beyond belief that I had avoided it so far; it was too much to hope for that the avoidance would last.

* * *

A deep, booming laugh scared me nearly to death, and almost caused me to fall out of the bed. Edward growled deeply and looked to the window.

"Emmett, this is too far!" He said, his voice a low hiss. Another laugh broke the silence, followed by a thump outside of my window as Emmett pulled himself into the room. I scrambled for the blanket and clutched it to my chest as Emmett surveyed the scene. He looked down at me smiling.

"Hi Bella, we've missed you at the house." He said grinning, and his eyes quickly darted toward Edward.

"Emmett, don't!" Edward's bronze hair was still tousled from our interrupted activities, and his marble features were sharply drawn. Emmett smiled, and glanced down at him, and then me. I realized that my thigh was almost completely uncovered to my waist and I quickly adjusted the blankets so that as much of me was covered as was possible. Emmett's grin widened.

"Don't what Edward? Have you even mentioned it to her?" He asked casually. Edward growled again and stood quickly, shoving pants on as he went. He stalked over to Emmett, who seemed completely unconcerned.

"I said no!" He hissed roughly, his eyes narrowed.

"So you don't think Bella wants to play with us?" Asked Emmett, puppy eyes and a pout etched into his features.

Shock widened my eyes as I stood up looking for something to throw at him, while still clutching the blanket to myself.

"What?!" I shouted at him loudly. "What in the hell are you thinking, Emmett?!" I couldn't believe that he…_I mean, wow, he didn't just really, shit!_ To my increasing surprise Edward didn't attack him, and instead turned to me.

"Bella, calm down—he just…" his voice trailed away at the look of outrage on my face. He looked for a moment from me to Emmett and then realized what the implication was. "Oh, no. Bella, he's not, no. He isn't suggesting that…it's just this ridiculous game they play…don't worry about it. It's not worth explaining." I started to relax a bit.

"Says the guy who has nothing but bed-sex all of the time." Emmett stated, frowning. "Maybe Alice was wrong, she thought you'd be competition," at this he looked pointedly at the bed, "but I don't think we have anything to worry about." A smug look crossed his face as he walked slowly to the window. "You should still fill her in though," he said slowly. "Let her know what she's missing." He wriggled his eyebrows at this, and laughed as Edward violently shoved him out of the window, and then turned to me, sighing.

"Spill it." I demanded, feeling my eyebrows draw together. He looked up at me, his golden gaze surveying my expression. I sighed and continued. "What was that about? What game is he talking about?"

Edward sighed again as he took my hand in his. "Let me tell you about it."

I sat in silence for most of the next half hour, as he spelled out the details of The Game. When he got to the part in his story, the most recent chapter, I gasped out loud, tried not to smile, and brushed the hair from his face.

"Not your piano, I'm sorry, Edward." I could feel my voice wavering, threatening to betray the laughter in my voice, but I desperately fought it back.

He shook his head slowly. "I am having another one made, so I don't have to look at the one that was tainted." I laughed at that, and he looked at me incredulously. "You think that's funny?" He questioned slowly, turning to me with narrowed eyes. I pretended to be scared as I backed away from him slowly.

"Nope, definitely not funny." I choked on another laugh. "Did Esme really say that? 'Rosalie you do not have sex on your brother's piano'" I lost my composure and started laughing hysterically. Edward growled and pounced, pinning me to the bed and threatening ruthless torture if I ever spoke of the event again.

After a long night of swearing to secrecy and making up with him an idea formed in my head and I turned to Edward suddenly. I spoke softly into his ear, filling him in on my plan. His eyebrows arched and he looked appraisingly at me.

"I am so glad you're on my side." He stated, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

I hoped strongly that my nerves wouldn't give out on me as I walked to the building slowly, using the key to unlock the door on the side. I opened the door, stepped inside quickly, and then locked the door behind myself. The air was only slightly musty, and I quickly searched the darkened space for what I was looking for. Spotting it I walked over and tested the handle, pulling it. To my surprise it opened silently, and I smiled easily. I sat in comfort and waited for Edward to join me.

The door across from the one I had entered opened suddenly, and I ducked and then sat up, as whoever was entering the garage would know in an instant that I was here. To my intense relief I saw Edward, who shut the door behind himself and made his way around the other vehicles and over to the one I was currently sitting in. I had worn a very short summer dress in anticipation of tonight, and I was glad that the temperature of the Cullen's garage was pleasant, not too cold and not too hot. I gripped the steering wheel as Edward walked up to the open door of the jeep, and pretended that I was driving. He smiled and pulled himself up next to me, his feet on the step bar. I licked my lips and looked up at him.

"You're sure he won't hear us?" I asked nervously, eyeing the door to the house warily.

"I don't think he will, and I can monitor his thoughts to see if he suspects anything at any point. I also enlisted Jasper's help, though he doesn't know what for, and he will be keeping 

Emmett busy for a while." Edward's voice was even, he really did think that we could do this, good.

"How is Jasper distracting him?" I asked curiously.

"He is challenging Emmett at Halo, feeding him competitive feelings and making boasts about who can 'school' who. The last time they battled this way they were locked in a room for 34 hours, each unwilling to concede defeat." He smirked. "They will be very occupied, and everyone else is away, so we have as much time as we need." He reached out a hand and brushed the length of my face, hairline to chin before leaning in and kissing me deeply. "How did you want to do this?" He asked, looking around at the backseat.

"If we're going to hell, we might as well do it thoroughly." I said, grinning. "Right here." I got up and motioned for Edward to sit in the driver's seat. When he did I sat down on his lap, facing him and leaning in for a kiss. I felt his icy hands on my knees, and then thighs as they slid up my legs and under my dress. I shivered in anticipation as his fingertips lightly brushed the fabric covering my core. He pulled it to the side and started to circle his thumb around my clit in tight circles. I gripped his shoulders tightly as he pressed a finger to my sex, sliding it into my entrance and then curling it slowly so that he hit that spot inside of me. I writhed against his hand and he pressed harder, increasing the pressure he was using on my nub and adding a finger to the one inside of me. His other hand came up and covered my mouth, as the hand at my center drove me abruptly into a climax that shook me, and nearly made me cry out.

When I was sure that I could move I slipped my hand down to Edward's belt, undoing it and then undoing the button and zipper. Edward lifted himself up briefly and I helped him shove the pants down to his knees. I gripped his shaft as tightly as I could and moved my hand up and down slowly, keeping my eyes on his. His jaw clenched and he clasped his hands around my wrists.

"Bella, I want to be inside of you, now." His velvet voice was low, and harsher than I was used to. I smiled at him.

"Do you?" I asked casually, as I scooted closer to the passenger's seat. When I was there I leaned over to him. I grasped the steering wheel in one hand, braced the other on the seat next to his leg, and took his shaft slowly into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip. I heard what sounded like a stifled groan as he gasped loudly. I thoroughly enjoyed the taste of him, which was sweet and almost salty at the same time. I settled into a rhythm, licking my way up his shaft, swirling my tongue around the head, and then fitting as much of him into my mouth as I could. After no more than a few seconds Edward stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Get over here," he gritted out through his teeth. I smiled and crawled over to him, settling on his lap again, and positioning myself above his length. He reached up under my dress and ripped the underwear off that I had there, casually tossing them into the backseat. He then gripped my hips tightly and guided me onto him, thrusting up at the same time. I groaned and reached back to hold onto the steering wheel. We began to move quickly, his hands on my hips lifting me and then shoving me back down hastily as I tried to contain the sounds that were threatening to spill out of me. My body was alive with heat that rushed through me leaving me dizzy, and gripping Edward's shoulder and the steering wheel for support. My breathing was shallow and I bit down on my lip to keep from moaning as tension swelled inside of me. Edward shifted his position slightly so that I was pressed against the steering wheel as he thrust into me harder and faster, making it increasingly difficult not to cry out. The tension that was singing through my form broke over me suddenly, and I cried out before I could stop myself as I felt the muscles of my sex clench tightly around Edward's shaft. He quickly covered my mouth and concentrated, listening to the thoughts from the house. He slowly pulled out of me, and I thought for a moment that we had been heard, but then he simply turned me around so that I was faced away from him. He reached a hand up to my mouth and held it there.

"I think it will be easier to keep you quiet this way." He said, and I felt his tip prod my opening. I grasped the steering wheel with both hands as Edward shoved roughly up into me, seating his hard length fully inside of me. I gasped and he continued to thrust up as he held my hips with the hand that wasn't covering my mouth, and moved me up and down on his lap. The tautness and tightness in my body that had raced through me before was instantly back, a throbbing intensity that demanded all of my awareness, driving all other thoughts out of my head. I danced on the tip of that pressure, not quite falling over or losing myself to it, until I felt one final thrust inside of me, and Edward's release that pushed me over the edge of pleasure. Waves of the climax spread through me, and I shuddered as my muscles clenched and my toes curled. Edward's hand on my mouth was the only thing that kept me from calling out.

When I could finally move I crawled over to the passenger's seat and pressed the lever that laid it back. I laid there quietly for a few moments and waiting for my breathing and heart rate to return to normal. Edward glanced over at me, grinning.

"I love you, Bella." He said simply. I laughed.

"I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." I hesitated for a second. "Actually…it might be a good idea for you to have the Volvo running when I come out." Edward laughed and brushed the hair away from my face.

"I will be waiting out front, in the car with the door open if you are so concerned." He said lightly. I nodded, kissed him briefly and opened the passenger door, sliding out of Emmett's Jeep and walking into the Cullen house.

I heard raucous laughter from Emmett's room, and I threw the door open and walked in. Emmett glanced back over his shoulder and smiled brightly.

"You next, Bella, but first I have to finish owning Jasper here." Emmett winked and turned back to the game.

"Never going to happen, Emmett," Jasper hissed, his eyes fixed on the screen.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them, and then looked around the room. I quickly picked up a scrap of paper and a pen, scrawling out: _Your Jeep, 10 minutes ago._ I walked to the statue in the center of the room, watching Emmett carefully, but his eyes never left the screen. I hefted the statue into one arm, and laid the paper down on the pedestal. I walked slowly to the door, and then sped quickly out of the house. Sure enough, I spotted the Volvo waiting, door open. I slid in hastily and shut the door behind me. Edward fingered the statue and then tossed it into the backseat, grinning. His eyes narrowed as he watched the house, concentrating. After a few moments he threw his head back and laughed, throwing the car into gear as he heard Emmett's thoughts of discovering the missing statue, and the note. He quickly floored the car and we drove into the night, away from a very upset Emmett.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews so far, you have convinced me to continue this one. Let me know what you think of it, and if you have any suggestions for situations that you'd like to see in future chapters, leave it in a review for me to consider. **


End file.
